


Не все чертики мятные

by Katta_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Humor, Magic, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Нимфадора водит старый летающий фордик Англия, владеет магодетективным агентством и не любит, когда ее зовут по имени.Римус пьет каждое полнолуние зелье от ликантропии, ищет работу и носит в кармане мантии шоколад.Сириус, единственный сотрудник агентства, души не чает в кофе и начальнице и считает, что ее стоит познакомить со своим другом.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Now the pale morning sings of forgotten things  
She plays a tune for those who wish to overlook  
The fact that they've been blindly deceived  
By those who preach and pray and teach  
But she falls short and the night explodes in laughter>_

Трансгрессировав в закуток за одним из бизнес-центров Ист-Энда, где офисы три на четыре сдаются по средней цене, хозяйка магодетективного агентства Нимфадора (спасибо, мама) Тонкс взглянула на свое размытое отражение в тонированном окне и нахмурилась. Фиолетовый цвет волос, как ей казалось, придавал болезненность. Подождав пару секунд, пока волосы станут ярко-розовыми, она, с прищуром глядя на себя, добавила веснушек, заострила нос, заменила кожаную куртку на плащ, более подходящий промозглой ноябрьской погоде, и крайне довольная собой двинулась ко входу.

Сквиб, сидевший на проходной, махнул приветственно рукой и вернулся к чтению Ежедневного пророка. «Мракоборческий отдел опять упустил Рыжую ведьму», — сообщал заголовок. Тонкс хмыкнула. Неудивительно.

Открыв дверь персональной Алохоморой, волшебница заставила римские шторки на окнах подняться и, не успев сесть за свой стол, вздрогнула от хлопка трансгрессии, раздавшегося прямо за спиной.

— Сириус! Я же просила!

— Кофе для лучшей начальницы, — черноволосый, патлатый волшебник, больше похожий на рокера, чем на детектива, поставил перед ней большой бумажный стакан из непомерно дорогой кофейни, расположенной в Сити, и направился к своему столу. — Римус обещал быть в половине десятого, придет по каминной сети из Блэк-Хауса.

— Отлично, — подавив зевок, Тонкс сделала большой обжигающий горло глоток и поежилась. — Я рада, что твой друг согласен с нами работать.

— После последнего декрета министерства не то чтобы у него был выбор, — рыкнул Сириус и направил палочку на камин. — Инсендио.

Язычки пламени тут же затанцевали в аккуратно сложенных дровах, однако их веселость совсем не вторила настроению двух волшебников, находившихся в комнате.

— Министерство строит козни против других магический рас. Все эта Амбридж! «Полулюди», — Тонкс презрительно фыркнула. — Она отвратительна! Мне всегда хотелось при ней превратиться в полувеликана-кентавра, чтобы позлить!

— Дело не только в Амбридж, — Сириус вздохнул. — Все это колдовское тщеславие, чистота крови. Знаешь, слишком я часто жалею, что Блэк.

— Только не говори это своим кузинам. До сих пор не пойму, что заставляет Нарциссу и Беллатрису с нами общаться.

— Они не знают, что все имущество Блэков я по завещанию уже отписал тебе и воскресные приглашения на чай бессмысленны. Думаю, Беллатрисе жаль, что я не сдох в Азкабане. Цисса хорошо устроилась, выскочив за Малфоя, а вот бедняжка Трикс так и осталась не у дел и кусает локти, что меня вытащили оттуда вы с Андромедой, — он выпил сразу половину своего кофе жадными глотками и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Прошло около десяти минут, в течение которых они молча сидели и смотрели на огонь в очаге, ожидая гостя, который появился, когда большая стрелка часов встала ровно на шесть.

— Лунатик! — Сириус подскочил и, стремительно подойдя к другу, обнял за плечи. — Наконец-то!

— Я не опоздал? Кикимер не хотел меня впускать в дом, а потом долго ворчал насчет моей мантии и отказывался выпускать! 

— Вы вовремя, мистер Люпин, — Тонкс тоже поднялась и протянула волшебнику руку в знак приветствия.

— Римус, пожалуйста, — он пожал ее аккуратную ладонь и слабо улыбнулся. — Я… спасибо.

— За что? — удивленно спросила Тонкс, Римус опустил взгляд и она, сообразив, отмахнулась. — О, мне плевать на вашу мохнатую проблему.

— Я прослежу, чтобы ты не забывал принимать противоликантропное зелье, — Сириус лающе хохотнул.

Тонкс наколдовала для волшебников два кресла возле своего стола и обратилась к Римусу, глядя на него то и дело меняющими цвет глазами.

— Итак, работы много. 

— Есть чем заняться, — покладисто ответил он.

— А денег мало.

— Лучше чем ничего.

— Если устраивает, беру прямо сейчас.

— Да-да, мисс, конечно.

— Без фамильярностей.

— Хорошо, Нимфадора.

— И не называй меня Нимфадорой! — вдруг рявкнула Тонкс.

Сириус, наблюдавший за ними, еле сдерживал смех.

— Прости, я не знал, — также миролюбиво ответил Римус.

Волшебница прикрыла глаза и сказала:

— Это ты прости. Терпеть не могу свое имечко. Надо же было додуматься...

— По крайней мере, тебя не назвали Сириус Блэк Третий и никто не спрашивал тебя в Хогвартсе «А где первые два?!», считая это отличной шуткой.

Тонкс хмыкнула и взглянула на часы.

— Что ж, пополнение в наших рядах как раз во время. Римус, подключайся. Вчера я получила очень интересное письмо, причем принес его гремлин.

Сириус внутренне подобрался, чуя новое дело и опастности, которые оно могло посулить.

— И? Ну же, не томи!

Тонкс крутанулась в маггловском кресле на колесиках вокруг своей оси и выразительно посмотрела на волшебников, изогнув синюю бровь.

— Нас хочет нанять Кром Круах.


	2. Chapter 2

— Кровавый собственной персоной? — Сириус присвистнул. — Ему что, жена изменяет?

— Если бы. Нет у него жены, правда, есть консорт. Тот еще заноза в заднице, должна признать, сталкивались, — фыркнула Тонкс. — Но не об этом речь. И вообще, ты же сам хотел побольше солидных клиентов, опасностей и серьезных дел.

— Так то оно так, но Неблагой лорд и наше маленькое агентство…

— Не такое уже и маленькое, — парировала она, и Римус, который внимательно слушал, сложив ладони на столе, коротко улыбнулся.

— И все же, какие именно услуги его интересуют? — не унимался Сириус.

Тонкс посмотрела на наручные маггловские часы.

— Сейчас и узнаем.

Яркий зеленый сполох блеснул в ее голубых глазах, и из камина вышел, перешагивая через решетку, высокий темнокожий мужчина, одетый в красный брючный костюм с черной рубашкой и алмазными запонками вместо пуговиц.

— Добро пожаловать, лорд Кром, — поприветствовала его Тонкс и указала рукой на материализованное только что кресло.

— Оставим титулы, «Кингсли» будет достаточно. Я ведь сообщал Вам через посыльного: я здесь инкогнито и никто кроме Вас не должен знать о моей личности, — он сел и разложив на столе несколько колдографий, продолжил. — Сразу к делу, пожалуйста.

Подошедший Сириус, не удержавшись отшатнулся и присвистнул, Римус скривился, будто его затошнило, а Тонкс закусила до боли губу.

— Вам стоит немедленно обратиться к мракоборцам! — воскликнула она, указывая на множество ручейков крови, текущих из маленьких изувеченных телец, запечатленных на колдографии.

— Вы считаете, что они будут заниматься расследованием смертей неблагих?! — по лицу Неблагого лорда пробежала тень. — Пикси, слуа, гремлинов? Давно ли на вашего подчиненного, — он кивнул на Римуса, — прекратили охоту с цепями наперевес? Оборотень, верно?

Вскочив на ноги, Кром Круах стиснул запястье одной руки пальцами другой и шумно выдохнул. Его трехцветные глаза на мгновение превратились в красные, но он сдержал выброс магии и сел обратно. Выхватившие палочки Сириус и Римус посмотрели на Тонкс, задавая немой вопрос. Она склонила голову, и маги вернули палочки в карманы.

— Прошу прощения за вспышку. Меня всегда огорчало отношение Министерства к младшим, — он будто выплюнул последнее слово, — расам.

Подтянув колдографии ближе, Тонкс хладнокровно рассмотрела каждую из них и передала Римусу.

— Кто бы мог это сотворить? Пикси — очень скрытный народ. Их сложно обнаружить, тем более убить.

— Я не знаю и именно поэтому пришел к вам.

— А Ваши Аисты? Почему бы личной гвардии лорда не заняться расследованием, — спросил Сириус.

— Нет.

— И почему же?

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы именно Вы, — Кром Круах выразительно взглянул на Тонкс, — занялись этим делом.

Та покачала головой.

— Наше агентство никогда не занималось расследованием убийств. Измены, кражи, слежка, — Тонкс приложила к губам сложенные в замок руки.

Ее взгляд продолжал блуждать по колдографиям, которые Римус вновь разложил на столе. Застывшая ко времени кровь пикси продолжала капать с кожистых листьев остролиста на землю.

— Но Вы занимались тяжкими преступлениями будучи мракоборцем. А Вы, Сириус, насколько мне известно, один из выдающихся артефактологов современности, — Сириус крякнул в ответ на эти слова, но промолчал, а Неблагой лорд достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака еще одно фото, как козырь из рукава.

От увиденного всех троих магов передернуло одновременно: тело крошечной пикси было пришлипено колышком к выцарапанной на земле пентаграмме, а на месте крохотной головки было месиво из костей и крови.

Преодолев дурноту, над колдографией склонился Римус, рассматривая надпись, что шла по кругу пентаграммы.

— Это темная магия. Темнейшая, кровавая магия возрождения хаоса, — тихо сказал он.  
Кром Круах кивнул.

— Верно. Помогите мне и моим подданным и я не останусь в долгу, клянусь.

Магическое пространство подернулось клятвой, словно вода рябью.

Тонкс задумалась. Чутье твердило поскорее отказаться от этого дела: слишком много недомолвок слышалось в словах Неблагого лорда. Она вновь взглянула на колдографии: десятки миниатюрных тел, которые казались игрушечными, все еще висели на острых ветках. Она не могла сказать нет.

Заручившись согласием Римуса и Сириуса, она поднялась и протянула руку Неблагому лорду.

— Мы берем это дело.


End file.
